Saving Grace
by Clace13
Summary: Sebastian warned he was coming, and he promised revenge. Beginning with Jace, he brought hell upon the Shadwhunters of New York. The gang wants the help of Magnus, but that will be hard to get, considering his difficulties with Alec. How will they save Jace, and take down Sebastian? Set immediatley after CoLS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is my attempt at a new story :) This should go well, I hope its good, remember to review! C;**

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments or anything affiliated***

**Chapter 1**

How could something so incredibly simple, turn to situation Jace was in now? He had been on a hunt, just one to let off steam. After all, sitting in the infirmary all day can become quite the boring life.

Now, instead of heading back to the Institute, he was sitting a cell. The walls were stone, and the air was incredibly damp. Jace felt dirty, and the cloth shoved down his throat wasn't helping. Apparently, his 'smart mouth,' was too much for some people to handle.

The shackles holding his wrists were beginning to bite his skin, causing him to snap back away from the sudden pain.

At once, light flooded his cell, and the door slammed open.

Jace looked up, wanting to see his captor. Low and behold, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern came through the entry.

"Hows it going, brother? I've certainly missed the sight of you." A smirk was plastered on his face and Jace felt shivers all through his body.

-time skip-

The day before had been a blur, and thats why Jace's mind was in a mix.

As he had turned out of the alley, 15 demons sprang on him, pushing him down. He fought them as hard as he could, until he was finally knocked to the ground, trapped.

While they were tying him up, he had tried to fight them with his words. Turned out they only got madder. So, one of them tore the bottom of his shirt off and shoved it into his mouth.

Deciding they could carry Jace easier if he was slack, they knocked him out. When Jace woke up, he was in the dark cell.

Now, looking at Sebastian, he could feel anger and deep hatred running through him, he just wondered how the hell he was going to get out.

-time skip-

"Magnus can you please help us? You know me, I dont beg, but this is a very bad situation and we need you!"Isabelle stood outside of Magnus' door, hoping he would answer her. What was up with him?

"Look, I am not going o be your pet warlock any longer. I have stated this to your brother and this is the last time I am going to speak with you. Goodbye." Magnus had spoken as if far from the door.

Isabelle had no idea Magnus and Alec had a fight. Alec had been staying in his room latley, going out late. She just thought he was going through a stage or whatever. Never in a billion years would she have guessed this.

"Magnus, I had no idea that you and Alec were fighting, Im sorry. I really do need your help, and Ill even pay you. Just...please open this door, please at least let me tell you whats wrong." Isabelle could hear shuffling inside the flat.

At last, the door had opened, and a red eyed Magnus Bane stepped out.

**Alright guys, so this was an intro and this will be a story Im going to continue alongside my other. Please comment, its always good to see :) Have a good day/ night, be back next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So it seems that you guys are reading this story, but no reviews :( Anyways, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Jace stared right into Sebastian, not wanting him to think that he was afraid.

Sebastian's demons came up behind him, carrying two buckets. The one was full of some kind of liquid, while the other seemed to be full of other things.

Sebastian walked over to Jace, gripping his face. Jace was very confused, until the demon walked over. It poured the bucket into Jace' mouth, the substance soaking through the cloth in his throat.

"Now, Jace, you might be wondering why I have chosen to bring you here. Why I am doing what I will start shortly. This is all on you, brother. For you betrayed me, you left me for those brats. Of course, I have re settled, and life is going good, but for you, its about to get so much worse." Jace responded by grunting through his gag, which didn't seem to have an effect on Sebastian.

"The liquid may not hurt right now, but trust me. In time, you will come to know its power." With this he turned to another bucket, pulling out a whip.

"I do believe father acquainted you with this wonderful instrument?" His dark smile was proof, Sebastian had gone way to far over the deep end, and Jace was stuck in his clutches.

-time skip-

Magnus had invited Isabelle inside, and they sat in his living room.

"Thank you Magnus for having me in. I only want you to listen to what is wrong, and then you may decide what you would like to do."

"Okay, I will listen."

"Two days ago, we went out on a hunt with Jace. Not a very big one, just something so he wasn't laying in bed 24/7. On the way back, he went into an ally to get the last demon. He never did come out. Since then, weve been getting small letters from Sebastian, basically saying all these different threats. We are pretty sure that he is holding Jace, and trying to bait us." Isabelle was getting more worried by the minute. "This is bad because Jace isnt tied to Sebastian anymore, he could do anything to him and not be hurt. Hes angry, Magnus, and Jace has no way out."

**I know its short it was sort of a filler leading to the rescue and things. Thank you guys 3 Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the feedback! Hopefully this chapter will deliver :) Im planning on slowly making them longer and adjusting to longer parts and things so yaay! Don't forget to review!**

***I Do Not Own Anything TMI Related***

**Chapter 3**

Jace rolled onto his side, his stomach finally paining from the weight. His back was shreds, and the scars on his face ached with a dull pain. Sebastian had been really mad when he took it all out, letting the whip land where it wanted.

The only thing that had kept Jace from crying out was the rag deep in his throat. Sebastian had kept pouring the nasty liquid right in it, and nothing seemed to change. He would pour it on Jace's cuts, with no result. The whole thing was extremely confusing to Jace, and being tied to the wall didn't soften the situation.

Sebastian chose this moment to stroll in, alone

"Little brother, I trust you are now willing to comply, because I can call off the poison anytime. But I can also call it to action. So, what have you decided."

Great, so that was the liquid. Jace gave him a dark look, he had a rag in his mouth. Was Sebastian losing his mental capabilities, too?

"Oh, I forgot, let me just take care of this-" He bent down and yanked the cloth out. "There we go, no answer."

Jace waited a moment before speaking, making sure he chose his words carefully. "Look, I don't know what you have done with my family and friends, but I'm not playing your game. So I will not be working with you. At all. Torture me and hurt me all you want but I will not comply. So, unless you have substantial proof that my friends are in danger, you will not get my help." He finished then, looking up at Sebastian's face.

The look was hilarious, had Jace not been at his mercy of course. He had an angered sort of stance, but his face look dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he kicked Jace, and didnt stop.

The blows were flying, and Jace couldn't do a thing. He had to just lay there and take the spitting, hitting, kicking. The so called revenge. At some point Sebastian had shoved the rag back in his throat and tied a new one around his eyes. Then he dragged him, quite roughly, somewhere else.

He had lost so much blood in the fight, and his scars had never been cleaned since the whip. Jace began to lose his grip, and slowly drifted away as the door to his new 'cell' slammed shut.

-TIME SKIP-

Magnus thought over Isabelle's words, knowing he would have to reply.

"Dearest Isabelle. This will be the single last time I am called upon without payment. I understand that you offered it, but this was something I was helping with, that I abandoned. Therefor, I must pick up where I left off. And we shall start with rescuing Jace."

Isabelle was amazed. After she heard about his and Alec's breakup, she was worried Magnus wouldn't ever dream of helping Jace. But once he explained himself, it made sense. If he had just left this alone, the Clave would never forgive him. He had promised to help the New York Institute with Sebastian, and that included rescues.

"Magnus, I know that you are an amazing warlock and all, but how will you do this by yourself? I would love to help, but I don't think that the two of us can take care of this on our own."

He looked down at his hands, curled into fists. He was angry, and he knew Isabelle was right. Jace wasn't his best friend by any means, but he was someone that Magnus cared for. Now hes taken again and anything could happen to him, because he wasn't tied to Sebastian anymore.

"Okay, I will call Luke's pack, see if we can get them. I'm sure we can count Alexander and Clary in. Presumably Simon, because you will be there." Magnus stood up, walking over to a table, "If you have anything of Jace's we can start our search now. I can call once we find a location."

Isabelle reached into her pocket and puled out a coin, " It was a good luck charm I gave him when he first came to us, he carried it everywhere. He thought I didnt know." With a sad face, Isabelle set the coin in Magnus' hand.

He carried it over to his bowl and lit it on fire, hovering his hand overtop. As the time passed his face became harder, angry lines appearing.

"It appears he is being held in a castle, it must be his new base. I have exact coordinates imprinted onto this coin." Though he had discovered where Jace was and they could get him, Magnus was still hiding something.

"What are you not telling me, Magnus?"

He looked up to Isabelle, "Well, when I track somebody I can tell their location. But I can also tell their health and pain. Jace is gripping the edge, we need to get him fast, because I sensed a poison running through him."

-TIME SKIP-

Luke paced the kitchen, waiting for Jocelyn to come through the door. He was going on a rescue soon, following a call from Magnus. He knew how much Jace meant to Clary and the Lightwoods. Not only that, but he had grown fond of the boy himself. Nobody should have to go through the shit these kids were.

Finally Jocelyn came in and was puzzled by Luke, "Luke, whats the matter? Is Clary okay?"

"Yes dear, Clary is fine. Its her boyfriend. Hes been taken by Sebastian and is very hurt."

Now Jocelyn understood. "Are you going to get him?"

"Well yes, but not alone. The whole pack is going and the usual gang. We are worried that Sebastian might have demons gauding the place, and we cant carry Jace out while fending off enemies."

Jocelyn look upset, "You need to be careful, I will be waiting at your office and help the wolves as they come back, okay?"

Luke thought it over and knowing she would be safe there, he said, "Okay." The kissed and he left, making his way to the block they all agreed to meet at. This was going to be a hard fight, and they had to hurry. Jace was dying.

**Thank you all so much! Sorry this was a little late, I wanted to have it be longer :D Please review, it will help with the story xD Have a good night/day wherever you are -Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so here we go! Im so excited that this story is taking off, I know that the writing was bad at first, but hopefully this is a progression c; Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing! :D**

**Do Not Own The Mortal Instruments**

**Chapter 4**

Magnus and Luke were working their way to an alley downtown, with the Lightwoods and Clary in tow. Lukes pack was going to be in this alley, so this was where the portal would be established.

"Okay, everyone stand back. I am going to set this up, and want you to all rest, nobody put effort into traveling. I will use my energy for this, you will fend off the demons, and after I have re energized, I will get us all back here. Okay?"

Everyone nodded silently to Magnus. They were only thinking about getting Jace back and getting home. They watched in aw as the portal began to appear, and Magnus waved them forward.

Stepping into the portal was mesmerizing to say the least. The colors swirling, the weight taken out of them all, they traveled through.

-TIME SKIP-

Jace had been in the same cell for a while now. At some point Sebastian had come back, 'calling on the poison'. This hadn't really meant anything to Jace, until pain erupted through his body, causing convulsions and incredible nightmares. 'It has to have been a couple days,' Jace thought. There wasn't any way that he could have slept that much in a single day.

Trying as hard as he could, it wasn't very easy to stay awake. The bleeding from his wounds had stopped, but the pain was lasting, and his hunger was increasing his discomfort.

Its funny how a mind can work, for example: Jace was finally blacking out, not to sleep. Just. OUT. The dark came over, and he lost all sense.

-TIME SKIP-

Isabelle was furious. They had been wandering for four days, because the castle wasn't where the portal landed. Not wanting to waste his strength, Magnus decided they would walk.

"Magnus, Jace could be dead, we have to get there!"

Magnus nodded solemnly, "Yes, but if he were dead, Alexander would have felt it, yes?"

Isabelle nodded back to him. She knew this, but any number of things could be happening. When they ventured further, what Isabelle saw amazed her. There, standing down in the valley, was the castle. And there, standing right out front, staring directly at the group, was Sebastian.

They knew there was no way they could leave now, they might never be able to return. So, with much caution, they approached.

"What a lovely day, isn't?" Sebastian had his usual smirk plastered to his face, "I presume you've come for a little... family visit?"

Alec stepped forward, knowing that Seb was only taunting him, "Where have you put Jace, Morgenstern?"

"Well, Lightwood, that is for me to know, and you to find out. Care to join me?" He didn't wait for an answer, simply turned and entered his castle. They all followed though, how else would they find Jace?

They all were captured once they entered. Typical. It was all 'well' until a demon came in, dragging Jace. The sight of him made them all angered.

His mouth was gagged, his eyes covered. His face looked like it had gone through a shredder, and his hands and feet were bound together. Even from where they all stood, it was clear what a mess his back had become, the lashes stood out like stop signs on his skin.

Sebastian stared them all down, as the demons held them, "See, its funny, because he doesn't even know you are here right now. Hes in a coma of sorts, been out for five days now, and it should be later today that he wakes. And I know you can sense harm when you are tracking shadowhunters, so I assume you felt the presence of poison. Aha, well that's gonna catch up with him when he does wake up. Nice little gift, Id say. Hes sort of in the dark right now, no dreams, no nightmares. When he is woken up, the pain, the hallucinations will all come crawling back. He wont spit at me ever again."

Magnus glared with a look that could kill, "What have you poisoned him with?"

The crooked smile returned to Sebastians face, "Only some River Demon blood."

Magnus began to glow, a force coming from him. It was this force that blasted the room apart, knocking Jace from the demon's grip, knocking everyone free. Luke ran over to Jace, and Magnus followed. They picked him up and signaled for everyone to run. So they ran.

They all stood in Magnus's living room, exhausted. Nothing could yet explain the burst Magnus had, but that wasn't their biggest worry.

Jace had been lain on the sofa, still unmoving. Luke had removed the cloth from his eyes, and cut the rope off of his body, but there was still the question of healing him. They hadn't removed the rag from his mouth yet, because Magnus claimed they could use it to create a healing spell more helpful than Magnus could even be.

"Hey, Magnus, thank you for helping us. Alec and I will be back with Clary tomorrow, I guess. We just have to check in with Mayrse." Isabelle shook his hand and Alec followed her out the door.

Luke's pack had since left, and the two were left to Jace.

"Well, I guess Ill pull the rag out, do you have a bowl to put it in?" Luke walked over to Jace.

"Yes Lucian, I do. Once that is out we need to lay him on his stomach, I need to heal the lashes, the blood is clotting." Luke nodded to Magnus and gripped Jace's chin. Pulling the rag out, he dropped into Magnus' bowl, and he took it away.

Luke then turned Jace over. Turns out, there was another small cord around the boys arm, attaching it to his side. Cutting that, Luke cut Jace's shirt away, too.

The gashes were horrendous, mixed in with burns and cuts. Luke could only wonder how much pain this must have been.

Magnus came out of his room, "I think we should place him on a bed in my guest room. Im going to need to get these clothes off of him, and we don't need anybody walking in while we are in that process."

Luke agreed, "Yes, I think that would be the last thing he would want, Ill carry him."

Together they walked into a spare room, only worried about the boy whom had been let down so many times.

Jace lay in a bed, a clean bed he noted, with clean clothes on. When he tried to sit up, he noticed a strange force holding him down. That's when the pain returned. It was like the first times, but at least ten times worse. His body started seizing, he was trying to curl around himself. Trying to stop the pain.

Magnus entered, removing the protection immediately, "Jace can you hear me?" He looked in Magnus' direction, and curled up, his seizure stopping. The muffled crying was obvious to Magnus, who gently laid a hand on Jace's shoulder, " Is the pain still there? Or does it leave with the seizure?"

Jace sat up straighter and wiped his eyes, "It leaves with the seizure. It was just so much worse than usual, I can still sense it in my-" Jace didn't get to finish, because he fell off the bed in a shout, curled on his side.

The worst part of this was the wounds from being kidnapped weren't even healed yet, Magnus wanted to do it when the poison was gone. He was going to need to run an errand.

"Luke?! Could you come here and hold Jace? I need to run out."

Luke ran into Jace's room, crouching down by the boy. He wasn't shaking anymore. Just still with the sweat dripping down his face. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Jace, is there something you need to talk about? What can I do?"

It was a minute or so before Jace answered, "I need you to kill me."


End file.
